The Last Shinobi
by thenewjubi
Summary: The revival of Kaguya, the day the ninja race became endangered. The women traveled the country with a massive amount of white Zetsu turning turning them into them. Everything seemed blink, even the last army was loosing hope. They couldn't go on. With one final attack. The strongest shinobi trapped her into a different dimension hoping that would destroy her, Yet, someone showed,
1. Chapter 1

Its been a year now, a whole year since Madaras death by the hands of black Zetsu reviving a nightmare. Madara him self was more powerful than the five kages and past hokages. He slaughtered an allies army. Taming the nine tailed best controlling the power of the Jubi. Becoming the next Rikudō Sennin. They all thought that man was truly all-powerful. God they were so wrong. That women was revived her power, the lies, the truth overwhelmed the army of the great nations. In a single day only handful were left to fight. Escaping the gripe of the white Zetsu and lived to fight another day. One being Senju Naruto, the holder and comrade of the Kyuubi no Yoka, wielding raijin. The last commander of what left of a great army. They had one more shot to win. One last chance to take their world back. One last chance to seal the women and stop this world from being destroyed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto, you ready." A voice spoke gaining the attain of their leader. Naruto stood just a little under six-foot. He had short silver hair just ending above his eyes. A headband with the Shinobi kenju carved into a metal piece. HE had bright blue stunning sky blue eyes, three whisker like birth marks and a scar above his left eye. Two red like markings each one going horizontally in the middle of each cheek. The last one going vertical in the middle of his chin. He had a lean yet muscular build perfect for his line of duty. He wore a slandered ANBU commander outfit with a slug like mask tied to his hip. He finished the look with a tanto tied to his back net to a massive scroll. A twin kunai holster to each leg and twin pouches. The man was standing they're looking at the memorial plate.<p>

"As ready as I'll ever be. You sure you and Gai want to come?" He asked looking at his old friend. Lee was the same height as him. The only differences in their size was his larger muscle build. Lee had rather shiny black hair in a ridicules bowl cut. Yet what was truly ridicules was his massive eyebrows. He had black eyes, a rather tight bright green spandex covered with ANBU armor. He had a single nunchaku tied to his waist. They were designed resembling a dragon made from wood over chakra metal. Of course lee couldn't use chakra but it kept it stable over the massive mite that the gates released.

"I may have one arm, but I have two legs and a thumb." He said striking the nice guys pose. Naruto simple smiled seeing the teen. Leave it to lee to put a smile on your face. Even if your about to face death. It's sad really, he never knew such a small thing would be missed.

"Good, you remember the plan?" He asked smiling seeing non other than katsuyu crawl out of his pocket.

"You spry my legs with water. Sasuke uses his little fire this and pow right in the kisser." He said a smile on his face kicking in the air. Naruto rolled his eyes. The plan was simple. Ambush the women's army, use flying thunder guard with Gai, Lee and Sasuke. Using a massive amount of water protecting their limbs from the flames of amaterasu. He would open a portal to a different dimension. They would avoid any crossfire. And hopefully tap her in the scroll or there. That was the only plan they had with a chance of him surviving. If he failed he and Kurama would become a massive chakra that would make the jubi's  
>Bijūdama look pathetic.<p>

"Yea, short and simple." He said as the two left the small room walking through the halls of one of many Orochimaru bases. Funny really, some where he never wanted to be was their last places where they would be safe. Well not now, the white zetsu army was going for a final assault.

"Naruto hold on." Lee spoke stopping their leader before he joined the rest of his team. Naruto's eyes narrowed seeing the depressed look. Lee was never one for showing any form of sadness. And when he did, something wasn't good. "Are we you know." He started not sure how to speck.

"That we would make it back." Naruto said frowning seeing the teen nodded. "Lee I'm not going to lie. This may as well be are last day." He spoken surprising the teen. He always thought Naruto would try to cheer him up. How they would beat that women like he used to.

"I see." He mumbled his eyes down looking at the ground his only fist clenching his fist.

"But I'll tell you this. You're my brother. And I'll do anything for you and the others to walk away." He said looking at the teen. "Any way you're Rock Lee, you can only die when you open the eighth gate." HE said smiling at the teen.

"Yea you're right." He said a smile forming as the two covered their eyes from the massive light of the sun. His smile vanished seeing the condition of his men were. Some were checking inventory, sharpening their weapons. Other were praying for what every go they still believed in. Others were having pictures of fallen Love ones, comrades. He knew how it felt. Besides the four only Kiba and Sakura were left of the old team. Jiraya, Kakashi, Tsunade, Hinata, TenTen all of them gone. Watching them die in his arm feeling so helpless. Even with what Tsunade thought him he could heal the wounds Black Zetsu and Kaguya inflicted. Their Chakra was just pure poison. He couldn't heal something that was a physical. It was like Kyuubi's chakra touching someone else. Their attacks were even poisons to him.

"Do something." Lee whispered looking at the men.

"You're right, but what do I say?" He asked looking at the teen that simple shrugged.

"A pep talk." He simple spoke looking at the red marked boy.

"Okay." He said walking in the middle of the group. He floated a little above the ground using a small wind jutsu. "Every one I need you're attain!" He yelled silencing the three hundred men and women. "I will not lie to you. This is are last mission, even if you survived. This is are final assault on Kaguya and her men. And many of you may not live to see tomorrow." He started his smile vanishing seeing the disparate looks the solders had. "But I can promise you this. None of you will be forgotten. Non of use will go down and boy to the monster with out showing her what true Ninjas are able to do. She may have created are art, those things being the first things to walk; and they think they still own are world. They have no clue what reality is. They had their time. And they died out like they meant to. We lived, We grew. From clans hating each other, to forming villages. From Villages hating another joining forces for one goal. That goal is to show them that they are not welcome on are home. That it's are time as the victors. We will show them that even with their numbers we will not be defeated, are will always burn brightly!" He yelled smiling seeing a rather sad speech revive the fire of will inside their souls. He smiled seeing the will of fire burning stronger than before. They always said the brightest flame burns out quickly leaving only embers before darkness consumed. Yes this was true, yet the fire burn bright and hotter than the internal flames. Then even when the fire fades it can always be relight.

"Today was insure are right as a species. Today we destroy Kaguya once and for all!" He yelled seeing the massive cry's of rage they shown. "Today is the day we take back are world. We show those bastards that they will pay for every thing they done! Lets move!" He yelled taking of his three hundred men and women following closely behind.

"That was a pretty sad speech Dobe." A rather cold emotionless voice spoke causing the commander to roll his eyes.

"Hey it worked Teme." The teen spoke through the wireless head set.

"It did, but lets wait for every to see how I land the last blow on the bitch." The uchiha spoke getting a groan from well every one.

"Wow, I sense that shit eating smirk." Naruto replayed. "Anyway only I know the sealing because only I the great Naruto SENJU Uzumaki am capable of." Naruto spoke efficiency on the Senju part. Multiple soldiers laughed hearing the Uchiha growl hearing what the two spoke.

"Oh please. If anyone's going to beat that crazy women it's going to be yours truly." A rather cocky voice spoke through the radio. Naruto smiled it was non other the Kiba.

"Oh really dog breath." Naruto spoke laughing hearing the teen rage hearing his nick name he truly hated.

"Oh really you little-"

"Enough all of you!" A strong load female voice yelled causing all thee boys to fall off the trees. "Good, now keep the cons clear until you give the orders Naruto-sama." She said in her sweet girl voice causing multiple people to simple sweet drop hearing how their commanders spoke to each other.

"HAHA VARY YOUTH-" Gai started tears rolling down his eyes.

"Dammit Gai what did I just say!" She yelled once again as tears rolled down Naruto's and Kiba's eyes.

"The pain." The both said their amazing hearing working as a curse.

"Dumb assess." Sasuke mumbled hearing what his friends were doing. Gai and lee were being well Gai and lee. Naruto and Kiba were fighting over whom gave the women the finely blow. Sakura screaming not liking how she was being ignored.

"Naruto, Kiba stop. If anyone is going to destroy such a massive opponent it will be a Uchiha." He said his voice speaking for his 'Uchiha will always be better' smirk.

"Sasuke, I don't need scouter to tell your bullshit leave is over 9000." Naruto dead pined embarrassing the teen.

"Wow Sasuke you got owned." Kiba said laughing hearing what the boy spoke.

"Shut up dead last, dog lover." Sasuke said speaking the first insult come to mind.

"Teme that was just weak." Naruto said hearing the extremely said insult. He wasn't even dead last.

"Shut up, lets just get this done." He mumbled ignoring the laughs. He grumbled putting his hawk mask on. They were close. It was time to prepare for a final assault.

* * *

><p>"Assasult team ready." Naruto spoke through the radio waiting for everyone to reach their position. His eyes narrowing seeing the massive nimbers of white Zetsu. 'Som many.' He thought, they out numbered them 1 to 10. Their numbers were massive. When his people were killed they revived as white zetsu's. He knew this, knowing the nuber of the army would be simple massive. Yet he didn't think she would use them to give birth to new ones.<p>

"Naruto do you see her?" Sasuke ask looking through the thick forest. All he could see was a moving white line of mindless creatures.

"Yea. Some good news finally." HE mumbled causing the anti-Kaguya team to raise an eyebrow.

"What good news?" Sasuke asked as his team advanced into the secondary line.

"She's in a massive Litter. Her sons are carrying her." He said seeing the massive Litter that no doubted she was hidden in. She considered herself a Goddess. No doubted she wanted to travel as one.

"Maybe the fox lunch is finally doing some good." The Uchiha spoke rubbing snake poison onto his soldiers main weapon.

Naruto chuckled hearing the fox curse the Uchiha out in his head. 'Kurama, you sure this will work?' He thought speaking to most likely his best friend. He had no clue if the seal would work. The new Hiraishin no Jutsu. It sounded simple yes, but performing it was well not the same. It worked the opposite of the jutsu's original purposes. Transporting the marked target to him, yea sounded different. Easy on something like a rock. But on multiple men including himself. Yea, harder then it sounds. The the seal to open a different demonstration like that witch could. The the sealing that would win the war. Dammit he was scared.

"Calm down boy." Kuama spoke trying to calm his..brother down. God, he never in a thousand years imagine this boy become someone he thought as a brother. Oh how all those Kami's were cruel.

"We are facing a goddess. How can I be calm?" He asked slightly losing his cool.

"Shut off emotions." He said like it wasn't that big of a deal.

'I can't.' Naruto admitted, he shut his emotions of before. When he was drafted with Kakashi escaping the horrors he left. The missions, everything he performed an act. Yet, after seeing what happen to Sai he was scared. That man shut his emotions off so long he lost them. He didn't want that to happen, become completely lifeless. Even if it would be the best.

'Then turn your fear into bravery.' The demon spoke not really paying attain. He would do something when he joins this little fight. Oww he couldn't wait to destroy something his father couldn't.

'Yea you're right. Fear and bravery are the same thing, it's how you acted determines the name.' He thought opening his palms pushing a large chunk.

"Attack." He yelled as multiple knifes like objects made of pure chakra fired ripping the Zetsu groups apart.

'Step one.' He thought canceling his jutsu before pulling at an immense amount of shuriken. The rest followed throwing as much as they could in short amount of time. They ignored the assaulting Zetsu aiming for main groups near the women.

"Now!" Sasuke shouted cutting a small group in half. The plan was simple. They would guard the first assault team and the rest for a short amount of time. The plan was simple. Wipe out as many as possible for the team could reach Kaguya without a problem.

'All out.' Naruto thought feeling how his pouch didn't have any special shuriken. With a single word massive explosions firing multiple shrapnel launched out shredding them completely apart. 'Step one complete, step two.' He thought forming a small baseball sized orb in each hand. The ball was a deadly pitch black, a light heavenly blue as a center. Multiple rings surrounded the small orb. 'This is going to be good.'

"Chakra release: Destroyer of gods!" The teen yelled throwing the small ball towered the group of monsters. He needed feeling the simple massive amount of chakra it took to make the small thing. Every man and women took cover shielding their eyes seeing the massive flash of like followed by the explosion. Next came a massive shock was ripping the very land apart.

"Holy shit." Sasuke mumbled seeing what his old friend pulled off. He simply was completely shocked the blond was even able to pull something like that. 'I'm sill so far behind him.' He thought biting his inner lip. After all this time, his power was still leaves ahead of his own. At this point how can he even catch up.

"Damn, that took a lot out of me." He heard his old friend/rivalry speak. He looked up seeing Naruto being supported by Gaara. He saw the blond cough up blood surprisingly. Coughing up blood was the first sign of chakra excision. The body needed an amount to survive, if it ran out it would try to take it from anything, including the person.'To bad that bitch sons adsorbs chakra.' He thought knowing how that attack could destroy anything.

"No way." A random shinobi spoke raising the mans meet. He looked at the mans face noticing the fear and shock. He looked back were their Target was, his eyes widen seeing what happened. The attack did nothing. He looked at the Litter seeing Kaguya open palm stretched out before returning. That women used a single hand to stop something as massive as this. How could they defeat such a power house?

"By the sage." Naruto mumbled seeing his strangest attacked did nothing. He completely ignored Kurama ranting about Senju never being grateful. Naruto bit his lip seeing that army charge. He created that attack to destroy most of the numbers. Yet it was completely useless.

"Uzumaki, we need an order." Gaara said sand forming around him.

"Defensive,don't let them get through the line. Sakura, you're in charge." He spoke only to recessive hundreds of Hai and Sakura yelling something crushing the filed with her massive strength. "See you on the other side." He said looking at Gaara whom simple smirked.

"I'm still six ahead." He said before taking off ignoring the annoyed look. He was going to win their little kill count. Naruto may be quicker, stronger and most likely had jutus's he though of randomly. But he had the smarts and his sand. Oh he couldn't wait to win. If he did Naruto was his personal butler for a month. He would have fun taking care of Temair. She was in those mood swings zone in her pregnancy. 'I forgot to cripple Nara.' He thought remembering how that brainiac did to his older brother. 'I'll have time.' He thought remembering the Nara's excuse for getting her pregnant. 'To fucking lazy to put on a condom. Bullshit.' He thought releasing is anger on the many Zetsu's.

"Man he's pissed." Naruto mumbled drawing his Tanto and holding a simple hand sign. "Acid release: Liquid flame." He mumbled spitting a large amount of red liquid onto the sword. The jutsu was deadly yet simple. It was a supporting jutsu enchanting the blade with high acid. To put the acid on the blade safely it had to be made by chakra paper. Not just the blade the tanto. The acid was controlled by chakra. Strengthening it, weakening it. Everything was controlled by were you would concentrate how it reacted. A light amount touching the blade keeping it from melting. And high amount as far as the blade he could.

"This is going to be fun." He mumbled smirking pulling his wrist back gripping the black chakra metal hilt. Channeling a thick stream of chakra into the small blade. He smirked seeing the white four-foot lighting blade burst into life. "Time to play." He said pumping a simple massive amount of chakra into his legs giving him a massive amount of speed.

"Not good enough." He said a smile on his face as he simple cut down the Zetsu's as if he was simple cutting the grass. Feeling the ground start to collapses around his legs he jumped as high as possible. 'Damn.' He thought seeing a massive tree burst from the ground attempting to crush his body, the thing was. At of the group he was the only one that made it out.

"They'll pay." He mumbled sheathing each weapon before performing a mass amount of hand signs. "Water release: Rise of Suijin!" He yelled slamming his hands together. The Zetsus eyes widen seeing a simple massive human looking creature completely made of water. "Destroy." He simple mumbled jumping from the massive figure before performing another set of hand signs. "Acid release: Burning Dragon!" HE yelled a bubbling sickly purple dragon fired destroying every thing in its path.

"This will do." He mumbled jumping into the air. 'One kunai.' He mumbled drawing the knife throwing it as accuracy as he could. This kunai seal took him two years to create. The seal was an advance from, it teleported the blood it was written in. If the seal was made with six different blood types those six teleported when the master sealer commanded. This little knife could save the world. With that he chucked the knife with all his might.

* * *

><p>"I just cut my hair too." Kaguya mumbled seeing the knife cut a single string of hair. "I need a new look now." She mumbled looking at her hand mirror seeing the uneven hair. She had to look like a goddess after all. She had to look like a goddess when she destroyed those fools. Thinking they could challenge her. Her sons barely made it out alive, even if those boys are powerful they held no light to her family. She was a goddess after all, while they were simple foot soldiers.<p>

"I wonder." She thought humming seeing the blade what she thought was gibberish that knife was covered in. She never understood what those symbols were and she didn't really care. Nothing he could perform would ever worry her. "No." She said shaking her head as she looked at the small knife before reaching out. Her eyed widens hearing two voices yell morning peacock. The next thing she knew only pain erupted across her body as black flames.

"Gai, lee move." A familiar voice yelled, the two men jumped back. Her eyes narrowed seeing that damn Senju again. God she thought she killed him the last time they meet. The boy wouldn't stay down. "Take this." He said slamming his open palm into her chest. Her eyes widen seeing those symbols launch through her body shutting her third eye was forcefully shut. The boy fled back throwing for knifes behind her before performing hand signs. "Open! Now!" He yelled gripping her arm. The rest jumped holding her mouth down, covering her moth and eyes.

"fang over Fang!" The teen yelled as him and Akamaru drilled into her chest ripping her brand new Kimono. 'What.' She thought feeling the very environment change. The heat made felt like she was in a desert.

"Enough!" She yelled releasing a mass amount of force through the men as if they never really a trouble. She smiled seeing them be slammed into the ground. Except the red-haired Kazekage. "You'll die first." She said looking at the handsome red-head. A shame really how such a man had to die. He would make a great toy.

"I'm not as weak as you believe." He spoke causing the women to smile. Aww the voice, a voice perfected for a worrier.

"We will see about that." She said looking at the boy before vanishing. She simple smiled seeing the boy not even registering how she was right next to him. With that she aimed to use her nails to rip his skin into rose an eye brow seeing that she smashed into a mass of sand.

"You may be fast, but you're fighting someone different." Gaara said looking at the women his sand launching out. The women may be fast, but she fought normal men, a mindless best, and her family. She thought her family how to fight, the men stood no chance against her powers. With a small performers of her magic they treated her as a god. The Shinju was mindless beside the feeling and desire to end her live. She knew every thing her sons could perform.

"Interesting." She mumbled looking at the sand whiling child. Opening her palm as a small blue orb was formed. Gaara looked at the move popping his three gourds open appearing for well anything. His eyes narrowed seeing a water cannon fired aiming to make his sand useless. Good thing he could control more then just sand.

"Interesting." She said seeing the black iron wall that guarded the red head. She ducked under a massive golden needle barely missing her chest. The needle vanished spreading into six different blades.

'Fast.' She thought dodging the mans blades. She smiled easily avoiding the blades. Her eyes widen feeling a crushing grip on her body. 'What?' She thought seeing the mass of sand surrounding her body.

"One." Gaara spoke slamming her as hard as he could into the ground before burring her deep as he possible could. Desert Layered Imperial Funeral." He whispered burring the women in a simple massive pyramid. "Now for the final touch." He whispered as black Iron sand covered the sky. Iron Sand World Method." He said as massive branches of Iron sand crushed the pyramid.

The red head smiled seeing the blood dripping from the crushed pyramid. "Nice try." A raging voice spoke before stabbing through his shoulder. His eyes widen seeing the bleeding women grip him by the throat before throwing him into the ground. The next thing the boy knew the women crushed his ribs throwing him aside waiting for the boy to reach his feet. Kaguya's smirk vanished seeing the boy simple on his knees breathing heave his and trying to reach out.

"Sad. I had high hopes for you." She spoke running at high speeds the Kazekage's arm feel to his side seeing the women coming. The next thing he knew the sound of flesh ripping and blood staining the sand echoed through the world.

* * *

><p>And their done. And I did my first cliffhanger, and the first chapter of my first challenge from 26Naruto26. Yea not sure what to say beside i NEED A FUCKING DETA. And I own shit beside the Jutsu list.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**So, long time hu, well I couldn't get the fight where I wanted to, so thanks two cerulean knight he gave me an idea I will be using later. And this will take place a 3 years before the start of young justice. Now the idea man from this wanted a JLU, so lore will be changed somewhat. Now Naruto and Gaara will not get along with them at all. God no, they have completely different views, and like history and youtube comment about PlayStation and Xbox shown. To different ideas spark wars. End the console hate guys.  
><strong>

** Batman will look like his new outfit from the new batman game. He wears amour.**

**Pairing will be Naruto x Kara, Kaguya x Slade, and Gaara well I'm not sure.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this." Kara Zor-el spoke passing through the medical room for the 'dangers' members of the justice league acting as if the two men could hear her. The women however was simple stunning, beauty that would make Kaguya pale in complaisance. She had a perfected hour-glass figure. Yet, unlike most weapon instead of being just skinny she was muscular. Showing her abs to the world proudly. Her soft rose-red lips, stunning heavenly glowing blue eyes, blond hair that ended at mid back. "So I stayed with a body over a thousand years in the future, yea I got that. But making me start over fighting with side kicks like robin and kid flash. Than giving me this job is so unfair." She huffed folding her arms under her breast as she floated above the two. Not realizing the men below her were fully awake. And she wore a rather interesting panty's.<p>

'I just say heaven.' Naruto thought seeing a black rather small nearly see through thong on whom every this girl was.

'Not now Naruto.' Gaara spoke through the mind remembering that the jutsu was still on. Their chakra was still connected giving path ways to speck through there mind. Rather simple really, but it was so simple many scrapped the idea.

'Yea I know. Remember what happened?' He asked hopping he knew what happened. He didn't remember anything after Gaara getting his as kicked. After that simple nothing.

'No. Guessing the others were killed.' He thought sadness showed through his thoughts knowing if they lived the jutsu still would be connected.

'I...see.' He thought sadness was all he felt as memories of the old days flushed though him mind. Before the snake, the cloud, before everything. When he was a mere child with stars in his eyes as he gazed at soldiers of his village. Yet now, he wished he never become one, never started this war, he wished he surrendered long ago. Maybe things would be mush different, maybe the bodies that littered the filed would be walking a smile one their face holding their lover and child as the spent the afternoon with family.

'Nothing would change Naruto, that thing was playing Madara from the start. Things would have been worse. Instead of turning into mindless zetsu's they fight and died for something they loved.' Gaara spoke his wisdom from being a kage for five years showing.

'I know.' He simple thought knowing what truly would happen, yet he could help but think these things as faces and names flashed through his mind. It was hard truly nearly impossible forgetting them. It was a curse, truly. 'Hu, we need to find out where we are first. Guys?" Naruto asked hoping the nine beast had an idea.

"A different dimension." They all spoke at ones.

'We know.' Gaara said fully knowing they were in another dimension. They not only opened one, but threw a women and battled one through twenty-nine different worlds.

"**Gaara, those were pockets. Not a whole another universe. Now when are we going to kill something**?" Shukaku spoke ignoring the grunts of pain from his siblings**. **Thinking fast knowing fights would arise naruto cut the cessation from the nine siblings.

"Smart move." Gaara spoke knowing that a headache would come shortly.

"I know. Another world entirely, just like that damn genjutsu." Naruto thought remembering the different world Obito or zetso or well he wasn't that sure. He's still blind of whom the true enemy is. "Do you believe they have Chakra as well?" Naruto asked not feeling much of the forces that granted him his power. It was still there yes, and he could tell you they were simple surrounded. Yet, one of the strongest was this angle, and well. Even she would be no stronger than a civilian.

"It's here, but not the same strength as are own world. I believe Chakra must be the sources of live in all worlds. The sage just taught the ones below how to unlock it's true power." Gaara spoke guessing what happened for his race to achieve such might.

"Well damn. If we are here no doubted Kaguya is in this world. We can't raise another army." Naruto said knowing he had no clue how the sage before him unlocked the true power of chakra. He was completely clueless. So, that meant that only he and Gaara could stand against this women. And even with the group they had they were destroyed so easily. The new generation will always surpass the old. That was what kakashi spoke. Yet, the power of the Sage, mother, sons, brother, Madara, Hashirama. They dominated the battle filed making him and others seem like a mere jock. Telling the truth, he didn't believe they could beat this women. After all you need two sealers. And he was the only sealer alive as he known of. It was impossible to destroy someone like this.

"Why are you two wearing those old mask anyway?" Supergirl asked herself floating above Naruto looking at the blonds old heavily damaged slug looking mask. "Yea a little creepy." She mumbled looking through the eyes holes. Nothing, there was simple nothing to see. "what are you a Ninja or something?" She asked reaching to take the mask off the blonds head.

"Kara what are you doing?" Superman asked his voice booming looking at the girl as she darted to the other side.

'That voices." Naruto thought hearing such a voice echo through the room. It felt so familiar, it made his anger rise. He wanted to slaughter this man. Why, why would he feel this impulse of anger and bloodlust. It hit him, this voice. He remembered no. A group of strangely powered men and women were led into battle with a man wearing strange clothing and someone called fate. He interrupted their battle leading to death of his brothers. He would pay.

Superman or Clark Kent, one of the worlds greatest hero's born on Krypton. Sent into space after his planted was consumed and destroyed by war. Raised on a small farm in Smallville. When the man grew he wanted to leave the simple farm life and travail to Metropolis. A crime ridden city second to only Gotham. He didn't know why he choices a city like this, but he just had an erg. Becoming a reporter he wrote and saw the crime of this city. Determined to stop this he become Superman. After the invasion he and the others became the founders of the justice league. He being the second strongest coming close to his close friend and rival batman. A rich man with an intelligences far beyond most. Even with out superpowers he defeated him every time with his wits and toys.

"I don't understand. If they're so dangers why not throw them behind bars or something?" Supergirl asked looking at the two not understanding why they where here.

"Dr. Fate said they are 'defenders of order'." Superman spoke looking at the slug masked teen. He didn't know why, but he just had a sinking feeling they wouldn't be allies.

"Dr. Fate?" Supergirl asked rather lost. Kent Nelson released himself from Dr. Fate last her. Well that's what they told her.

"Yes, he asked Kent to put him on one last time. And to his word he released him after we returned." Superman said looking at the girl as she looked at the two.

"Then why do they look like they went through hell?" She asked looking at them. Blood soaked their torn apart armor and clothing. Putting it rather kindly they whom ever they were fighting kicked their ass each and every way.

"They and a few others were fighting a women. When I saw this I misunderstood believing they were the servants of Chaos. We foolishly attacked them. If it wasn't for Bruce I don't believe we would have survived." Superman said remembering what happen. Wonder women was sent in rage seeing a group of men attacking a single women. She wasn't concerns who was good and bad. She just attacked the one with the slug mask. He obliterated her simple catching he punches before Koing her in one punch to the stomach. The battle nearly killed Flash, Batman, Green lantern and himself. If it wasn't for Batman and that women he didn't believe he would be standing with her cousin.

"You have to be shitting me." Kara said looking at her cosine rather surprised.

"language." He said looking at her forgetting she was twenty-two.

"I'm old enough to drink superdad." She said knowing he saw her as a child but not a young adult.

Naruto smirked under his mask watching the two bicker back and forth. It was time, the perfected time to strike this man. What he remembered he had strength rivaling him in his first form. Speed on par with Gai. Strange ray shot from his eyes that were super heated that sliced most things. Super breath that froze most things. Nothing kinkojutsu wouldn't fix._  
><em>

"Now." The two heard looking back at the medical tables only to see them still laying their.

"What was that?" Supergirl asked looking back to her cosine only for her eyes to widen seeing the blond land a devastating hit on the mans skull. She watched shocked seeing him fling through walls as if he was nothing.

"Bastard!" She yelled throwing her mighty left hook towered the blond. Her eyes widen as sand gripped her legs before caging her. "How the hell is sand so strong!" She yelled trashing around.

"What do we do with this one?" A different voice devoid of emotionless asked. She watched rather surprised as the redhead rose from nothing but sand.

"Nothing. She isn't are enemy. The bat, women, men in green and that red on are." He spoke looking back at the girl her eyes starting to glow. Quicker than her own sight the blade gently pressed his hand against her now exposed chest.

"Pervert fucking touching me!" She yelled trying anything now.

"Don't falter yourself. You may be stunning, but I have no time for games. And any way. I'm a gentlemen." He said before dodging another punch from the tights-man.

"Stay still!" He yelled trying his best to land a single hit on the man. Yet nothing was working, he just kept avoiding his attack as if he was doing nothing at all.

"Strength can carry a soldier far, but relying only on it will become your down fall. Because." He start gripping the mans punch as the wall behind him was devastate reveling the lunch room filled with people. "There is always some one stronger." He said kneeing the man in the stomach with a chakra enhance kick. The league's eyes widen seeing non=-other then superman cough blood up before being flung through a wall. They all watched the masked man turn their way.

"Hmm the three in green. One with ring, another with arrows, and the last is green. Let's dances." He spoke the wholes in his mask glowing blue as his body released a massive burst of energy.

* * *

><p>"Gahh!" Flash yelled in pain getting launched into a turret of sand. It felt like supergirl punching him for peeping.<p>

"You are nothing in speed." He said as golden dust floated around him. Sand as an outer filed as he wielded a halberd. This man single-handed defeated a founder and six others that were powerful on their own right.

"I truly expected a little more." Gaara said as he finally knocked the speeding red man out with a crushing blow. Truly he expected more. The red man and the others seemed rather cocky. Well he was teaching them an important lesson. There will always be an opponent stronger than yourself. This was a wake up one could say. After all, they were still alive.

"Cheep tricks will not work on me." Gaara said looking back seeing a man in black armor.

"I figured that." The man said in a rather rough voices. "I just want to know why are you attack use." The man demanding an answer from the red-head.

"I believe you know this answer. If you didn't intervene we would be able to defeat that women and save my and your own world." Gaara said looking at the man. Seeing his body language he guessed the man knew he would lose.

"That women, who was she?" Batman asked looking at the man preparing if things went south.

"Kayuga, The rabbit Goddess from my world. Her only wish is to wipe all life from this world creating mindless slaves." He spoke looking at the man as sand shot from the ground blacking a handful of batmanges. The explosion was so massive it launched himself off his feet. The man looked at the massive flaming cloud believe the man was defeated. He rose an eyebrow seeing the man untouched as he walked through the flames. With the flick of the wrist gold dust torn the ground to shreds. Batman with his years of training was barely able to avoid the attack.

"Umm, you use the gold dust for attack because of its speed, sand from a crushing blow and defenses. And that Iron for close battle." Batman said looking at the masked man. This was going to be rather difficult. His sand was able to match Flashes speed, able to hold down supergirl. No doubted this battle will be risky, his life would vanish in a mere flick of the wrist.

"Walk away. I don't want anymore blood shed." The man said pain in his voices was rather clear as he looked at the man who stood in front of him. After so many years he was tired, tired of war, fighting, pain. Everything, he wanted to live in peace. Nothing more and nothing less, he wanted to rest. Become something different from a soldier. More blood shed was the last thing he wanted.

Batman just looked at the man in front of him. Even if he was putting himself into a stances for the weapon. Ready for his attack. Even when his face was covered by the mask he could tell that this teen was covered in blood. What ever this boy been through was disgusting.

* * *

><p>'This may be more difficult than I thought.' The Seju thought dogging the two cousins as he watched this strange place orbit that planet. Yea, being in space. Never thought of anything like this. Than how like he these strange people gained more strength through mass amount of anger. The superman was stronger than his normal form by far. Supergirl, not so much. Yet, she was quicker than the man leading to a problem.<p>

**'Finish this battle" **The nine beast yelled threw his mind giving him a headache. One voices in his skull was bad enough, but nine. That was rather rough.

"No more play time." Naruto mumbled slamming his palms into the powerful humans chest.

"What!" They both yelled watching as a thick golden chain wrapped around their body attaching them into every surfaces of the building.

"Seal!" He yelled slamming his palms into the ground as strange symbols covered their body and chains.

"What did you do!" Supergirl yelled looking at the slug mask as she tried anything to break free from. Well what ever this thing was. Yet, nothing she nor Superman did work. Strength, heat, frozen, and so much more. They would stay there.

"Don't even bother. Those seals were designed to immobilize Shinju. It's worthless effort attempting to shatter the seals. I'm the greatest Fuinjutsu in the world after all." He said a large amount of pride within his voices. The dyeing art was incredible hard. The damn style was nearly considered 'suicide.' After all a millimeter off would lead to your own death.

"Rivaling only Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo himself." A rather prod and old voice spoke gaining the threes attain.

"Kent what are you doing here?" Supergirl asked looking at the elder man. Without Dr. Fate this man would simple slaughter him.

"Oh calm down Supergirl. This man has no grudge against me." He said walking towered the young man.

"Hey the same here." Super girl said still trying to free yourself.

"I gave you a chance to stand down girl. And you declined my offer and choices to battle. I respected your choices, but in the process you became my opponent. That and you touched the mask." He said looking at the bombshell.

"I touched your fucking mask really." She said looking at the blond.

"You're not from my culture. The ANBU, the elite of elite wear a mask proud of their strength and dedication for their home. Discarding the mask, you might as well betray the village." He said looking at the girl knowing she couldn't really understand why it was so important. They are the hidden angles. The ones that become demons so heaven could stand.

"Now will you let my friends go?" Kent asked looking at the man whom simple glared at him.

"The girl yes, the man no." He said Looking at the elder man. "I will not let the man who cased my brothers deaths go." He said rather coldly looking at the man.

"I never killed anyone!" He yelled struggling against the seals.

"In the battle you and your friends showed attack use. She used you as a distraction to slaughter them like animals. If you knew what you were doing they would have lived. That bitch wouldn't be here! You have no clue what you released onto your world!" He yelled anger rising looking at the leader.

"And do you really believe Revenge would honor their deaths?" Kent asked looking at the blond as he stubbed slightly. With a simple sign the blond vanished without a traces leaving a released Superman.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, it seems are spar has came to an end." Gaara said looking at the man that was nearly unconscious. "Until we meet again Batman, this was rather entertaining." He spoke vanishing in a storm of sand leaving the battle genius alone.<p>

"So much to learn." He mumbled to himself sitting down thinking of every possible weakness that child had. He couldn't think of one besides mass speed and superman like strength. If he even meant this one in the filed of battle again he must be prepared, but he had larger things to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>three months later.<strong>

"Smallville." Gaara mumbled no longer in his Anbu outfit. He wore a simple black and red single striped tie shirt with tan cargo pants.

"Yea, may not be like home. But it will do." Naruto said rubbing his neck as the two walked through the small town. He wore a simple black tie-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"So we're Farmers now?" Gaara asked looking at his 'Brother'. What he was told they would be living on a small farm waiting for Kaguya to show her location. Or a simple hint that she was here.

"Yea, quite town, quite job." Naruto said knowing they needed to blend in for a long time. They nearly destroyed the Justice league. A massive league with hundreds of superhuman or talented ones that defended the universe. He felt like a dick after letting his anger ones again take the best of him. They were now one every most wanted list in the world. Thank god they destroyed all traces.

"Hmm, farming. Sounds interesting." Gaara said never ones seeing a farmer. He lived in a sand desert. It was hard growing most plants. They had green houses not farms.

"Trust me, it's a tun of work." Naruto said remembering his genin days.

"Hmm I'll see." He said as the new Uzumaki brothers walked the streets of this small peaces full town.


	3. Girls

**SO I've been having trouble with both word and Fanfic Doc, mainly fanfic doc since I'm not a large fan of Word.  
><strong>

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"How's the arm?" Gaara asked throwing a hay barrel up looking at his old friend his left arm covered with medical tape. He lost his arm during the first battle with Kaguya after being hit by her Shikotsumyaku disintegrating jutsu. He was plain lucky Sakura, Tsunade and the nine biju stopped the deadly jutsu by the time it reached his shoulder-blade. He ended up cutting most of the arm himself believing that would stop the deadly cycle.<p>

"Okay, for an arm made from Chakra." He said throwing a hay barrel up himself making sure the wrapping wasn't tearing. He remembered the last time he done this his wrist would be torn apart. Hey could really shred the skin, and if the medical tape made the simplest, smallest tear or ripe would release the chakra destroying what was left of his arm. He had to be careful as hell.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked wanted to get to the point. They were living at this farm for three months now. And well, they had no clue where that women was. Not a simple hint or any different clue to discover where she was and what she was doing. Nothing, nothing at all. On top of that this Justice League was hunting them down like animals because of the massive scale attack they performed all those months ago.

"Lay and wait. That's all I got." The Senju said not knowing what to do himself. They had an army of superheros hunting them down as a goddess does the same thing. He didn't want to throw anyone in the crossfire, he held anger for the league for what they did of course, but in his younger days he would have done the same. He could forgive them, but forgetting is something completely different. This was their battle and their battle alone. "Until Kaguya shows herself or when they need a soldier." He said knowing the word 'Hero' was far from the truth. He was far from a Hero.

"I see, knowing are luck that would end rather quickly." He said a smile on his face as they finished the work for the day.

"Of course it will, you just cursed the luck." Naruto said smiling as the two walked back towered the two-story home they built. Well Naruto built using his new forms. Lucky bastard pulled a new form from his ass every time he was nearly killed. While he took it like a boss like a true Kage. So what wind strangers fire, wind still could screw fire over.

The house was a normal two-story home. Full kitain, small dinning room. Two dojo's, two master bedrooms with a bathroom two match, a full library and storage room completing the home. Naruto was incredible proud completing something on that scale. He still was bragging about it after all. He was still bragging about the damn house. "Hmm looks like Jonathan-sama came to visit." Gaara said looking at the old four door ford pick up truck.

"You forgot they're coming for dinner didn't you?" Naruto asked looking at the redhead.

"Indeed." He said rather bluntly as they walked towered the house.

"You know, you could show some emotionless for ones." Naruto said looking at the emotionless teen. He simple looked at the blond before smiling.

"How's this?" He asked looking at the blond.

"You know, never mind." Naruto said thinking that Gaara looked rather strange with a smile on. It wasn't creepy as in freaky or anything, it was just strange seeing him smile for ones.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here again." Kara Kent asked looking at the Kent family as they stood at the door steps of the home.<p>

"Because Naruto and Gaara invited use for dinner." Martha Kent said looking at her daughter as the little strange family.

"Again why am I here again?" She asked looking at her cousin looking for an answer.

"Because you might travail to the future and fall in 'love' with Brainiac." Connor said still pissed of that choices.

"Hey, I'm like seventeen years older than you." Kara said looking at the sloth looking man as he simple smirked before pushing his full moon thin framed glasses up. She watched a little freaked seeing the light glare and smirk he was holding. The greased and sloth look before he spoke a simple sentences that completely shifted the fight to his favor.

"I'm thirty-two." He said causing the parents to chuckle lightly seeing Kara finally figure out how 'old' she truly was.

"Never mind." She said crossing her arms blowing a lack of blond hair. She wore a simple light red shirt that hugged her chest. The left shoulder reviled showing a light tan and an orange bra strap. She wore simple dark blue tight wranglers and slight high heel black boots. This was her everyday work cloths. She had no idea she was going to a dinner with the new neighbors. She would have worn that new dress her and Kara bought that showed her ass off. She would show them that a white girl can have an ass.

"Anyway, Naruto is a rather cool. I think you will like him." Martha said ringing the door bell ones again getting rather impatient. It shouldn't take this long to answer the damn door.

"Sweet heart calm down. They where working out on the filed. They need to refashion up." Jonathon said knowing how hard those two worked. They reminded of himself in his glory days. Hell even if he was old hand him a shovel and he would kick anyone's butt. Her was a marines during world war 2 after all.

"I know." She said smiling kindly hearing light footsteps. The door opened seeing a short-haired blond with hair that spiked in each and every way. He had hard steel-blue eyes showing strength yet kindness. Strange whisker like birth marks on each cheek. He had an impressive build showing not only strength, but flexibility as well. He wore a simple dark orange button up dress shirt, and loss black tie. He wore simple dress slacks and shoes.

'Wow.' Supergirl thought seeing the extremely hot blond standing in front of the door a kind smile on his face.

"Martha-sama, Jonathon-sempi. Good to see your hearts still beating." He said smiling at the two. He was given a smile and chuckle, and a rather venom's glare before the glare tuned to a light chuckle and smile.

"Love you two brat." Martha said hugging the tall boy before the couple was let in.

"Pleasure to meet the both of you. Those two speak such high things about the both of you." Naruto said smiling as he looked at the two knowing who they were the minute the door opened. These two were superman and supergirl. It was extremely easy after all. Simply changing your poster would hide an identity after all. And then there was Kara, not only was it the same damn name he heard, but she done nothing to hide her identity. The sage above how stupid were people now of days. Must be lost under her skirt. He sure was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The greasy man said smiling kindle lightly shaking his hand.

"Sup." Supergirl said plainly looking around the house through the front door. Naruto couldn't help but sweet drop seeing the blond. He still trying to wrapped that no one knew her identity. She did nothing, completely nothing to hide herself and for some unknown reason no one figured it out. Well, it could be a case where they thought it, than say no it couldn't be. I know her and so forth. That's why the ANBU mask are so great. They have a shit load of sealing tags making it nearly indestructible. Someone trying to tear the mask off. Killed, and the voices that come from the mask been shifted hiding the voices from anyone. That and darken deep holes perfecting anyone to take a peck at his eyes. Yes, they must be lost up her skirt.

"You looking for something angle?" Naruto asked looking at the blond ignoring the light blush. Believe it or not she wasn't hit or flirt with that much. Shocking hu, most guys didn't want a girlfriend that could kick their ass. Well, maybe throwing the dick Josh through the lunch room window. That dick believed he's god all mighty. A jack ass if you ask her. So yea, throwing the star quarterback four feet in the air, through a window and shattering his playing arm. In more ways than one, he always bragged. Yea, his jerking off arm must feel real bad right now.

"Just checking your places out Blondie." She said looking at the blond blushing a little seeing his light smile.

"Yea, calling someone a Blondie when your blond doesn't really work." He said looking at his fellow blond. Wasn't much of an insult. Now looking at the fit blond nothing little peck from outside he could tease her with. Well, as he said teasing. He wasn't a damn bully after all. Yet, like all blonds he knew, They're hot heads. "Well come in foods will get cold. Take your shoes off please and thank you." He said ignoring the glare from his fellow blond. Did he even know how hard it is to take these boats off. It's a damn long time, but damn she looked hot wearing them.

* * *

><p>'Are they gay?" Was the first sentences from the blond hero as she ate into her bowl of ramen. She was told this is a fancy little dinner between some friends of her aunt and uncle. So she thought the friends was a simple elderly couple. She didn't expect a hot pieces of blond and a side of red. The redhead was rather on the short side though, and for some reason he had this blank king of poker faces on at all times. That and he just had this light metal spell to him. Though past that he's a rather handsome man. Short spiked blood-red hair for darker than most redhead and ginger. He had this badass red tattoo on his forehead. It's written in chines or japan's or something like that. She didn't really know. That and his eyes, gad his green eyes were amazing.<p>

The room had mixed reactions. Uncle starting laughing his ass off drinking that strange drink with the shocked choking blond. She think they called in middle mist Sake modal ten. Or something like that, she thought it was like wine or something. Her aunt and cousin looked at her with anger and shocked hearing her ask a question so bluntly. Well, than again. This is Kara after all. She didn't beat around the bush. If she wanted to know or wanted something she's simple going to do it.

"No." Gaara simple spoke still showing nothing as he simple took another sip of his tea.

"Yea, I'm straight as a ruler. And if I wasn't, I wouldn't be dating a robot." He said laughing slapping the redhead in the back. Kara simple looked at the blond trying hold her laughing as the blond had slight blushes n his cheeks like Uncle. They have been drinking a little to much.

"So you single?" Kara asked again looking at the blond. Her Uncle seemed to have a large smirk. Superman puffing up and well aunty was eating away grumbling something.

"Yep. Why you ask?" He asked before taking a swing of the alcoholic beverage as the redhead simple rolled his eyes before taking most of their dishes into the kitain. A sand clone appeared as he was simple replaced. This dinner, needed to end an hour ago. Than the damn idiot started to drink. Now normally, Kurama would cure his blood, but since they woke up from keeping them alive so long he's nearly passed out. He wasn't going to waste energy fixing something as little as that.

"Where will the little kitty strike." He mumbled looking at the fridge seeing the scrapes of robberies and assassinations from a women wearing a rather small Kimono and a cat grade ANBU mask. He needed to find this women and see if she was from his world, her skill is simple amazing comparing towered a chunie. And what he seen. His worlds soldiers are equal to some of the strongest hero's and villains in this world. He simple created a mask of sand before vanishing in a whirlpool.

* * *

><p>Everyone just looked at Kara rather shocked. They been at this small dinner party for a good two hoarse now. And she did two things that shocked everyone. One being the gay question she asked. Then this, in an hour she all ready asked the blond teen too a date. Rather surprising in the opine of the ones surrounding her. Naruto, just didn't know what this date meant, but seeing the reactions of the others it must be something big.<p>

"Kara, you just meant him an hour ago!" Clark yelled looking at his 'younger' cousin ask a guy out like that.

"Why not? Hell he's better than most pigs around here." The drunk uncle slurred as he counted to drink another bottle. He's going to have such a hangover, the worst part his little sweetheart will chew his damn ears out for sure. Yet, he didn't give two shit, he's having a damn blast.

"Yep. The great sage Uzumaki ain't no asshole!" He yelled ignoring the glares from the other two. Clark just sat there drinking his tea trying to remain clam as he could. First she runs away with a darn brainiac without knowing him for a single day, and now she's asking a man that appeared out of no where if they wanted to go on a date. Didn't she know the risk this blond may be that masked asshole. Same blond spiked hair, yea. He didn't trust him.

"So that a yes?" Supergirl asked looking at the drunk blond.

"Ha, who would say no to a babe like yourself." He said as he and her uncle took another shot before passing out.

"Well this was a interesting dinner." Clark said as he put the dishes in the sink throwing his uncle over his arm.

"What are you doing?" Her aunt asked looking at the girl writing something down on a sticky note before slamming it onto his forehead.

"Nothing." Blue eyed angle said before walking away with her ignoring her glare.

"That was an interesting night." The blond mumbled popping his neck before jumping on his coach all ready out before he landed.

**WITH GAARA**

"This is sooo easy." A young women said tossing a small data chip in the air. Even if she wore a rather modernized black and green Kimono. Meaning it showed more skin that most Kimonos, and black slight high heeled boots. The women had an amazing build. One that many would call a living Pin up. A slim, yet athletic build standing near 5'6. She had a rather impressive rear, and a perfected sizes breast easily shown through her Kimono. She wore a rather charming Cheshire mask. Her jet black hair styled like a lions main. Her skin a rather attracting olive color.

"Nothing is every easy in this world." A light emotionless voices spoke as another gloved hand cought the small chip not knowing what it is. It didn't matter though, if it gained Cheshire's attain it's highly voluble.

"And you are?" She asked putting her hands on her hip looking at the man. He wore a plane blood red long sleeve shirt and pants. Strange sand color armor plates with a rather sharp shoulder plates. Multiple armor plates covering his arms and legs. A large guard tied to his back that seemed to be made of sand. His mask is a dark tan, nearly sand color with black marking with glowing golden eyes. Cracks covered the mask as the raccoon like mask wore a cracked demon like mask.

"Hmm, I don't believe that concerns you." He said causing the girl to sweet drop lightly. The red head reminded her of Ulquorra.

"So, you here to do what?" She asked knowing the strange man didn't belong in the justices League. They wouldn't invite ones that nearly killed over forty members into there little club. She knew he had enough power to destroy her rather easy, she couldn't fight the man in one on one. She would be killed rather quickly, and frankly. She wanted to be a mother one day.

"Stop what every you're doing." He said crushing the chip not caring what it was. If the shadows wanted it, it held power. Tanted power that would on harm thousands.

"Damnit you idiot! Do you have any idea what was on this chip!" She yelled glaring at the man.

"No." He said rather sweet and simple standing in front of the women each remaining rather silent.

"You know. You're a rather strange man." She said looking at the man.

"I know." He said not doing anything at all.

"You checking me out or something?" She asked looking at the standing redhead.

"Indeed."

'Not creepy at all.' She thought looking at the redhead before movie closer leaving a few inches apart from each simple stood an inch over herself. "I like your mask, but I have to wounder whats underneath." She said reaching out for his mask. Gaara, however didn't don anything believing his seals locked the man onto his faces. Yet, to his surprised she moved the small mask showing his lips. Furthering shocking the man as the girls lips smashed into his own.

He didn't say a word. He's simple to shocked to say anything at the moment. "Wow I must be good." The women said putting her own mask down before marking a number into his armor using her Sai. "See you later red." She said a smoke bomb explode covering the room in smoke. When it finally vanished it only shown a shocked red head. His first kiss took by a famous assassin, in another world. Yea, can anyone else say this happen to them?


End file.
